Hidden Love
by shirubaa ryuu
Summary: When vincent and cloud are put in a room with no doors or windows and cannot break. Things start to heat up. And I don't mean tempers. VincentCloud


**Vincent woke in an unknown room, with no doors or windows. The room was dimly lit, from what he could tell the room was very elegant and dark looking. The room was painted a champagne' red, the bed he lay on dressed in silk blood red sheets and drapes hanging from the bed poles. They where lined in gold and were the same color as the room itself, everything seemed to be the same color except for a little black and gold every now and then. He sat up realizing cloud was next to him asleep. He thought a moment as to why he was here and why they both where in the same room. He turned to cloud shaking him "Cloud… Cloud wake up" he shook his arm lightly as cloud's eye's flutered open. He sat up adjusting his eye's to the lighting of the room, "Where are we Vincent?" Cloud sat on the edge of the bed looking around then back to Vincent. "I don't know, your guess is as good as mine." He said coolly laying agenst the pillow with no worries. Cloud looked puzzled at Vincent; he shook it off getting up and looking for his key blade and finding it on a dark cherry wood table set low to the ground. He grabbed it looking at it for anything misshapen or different, nothing. Vincent closed his eye's again putting his arms behind his head making himself confey "Don't get to confey there; we have to figure a way to get out of here." He said inspecting the walls carefully, "Don't bother." Vincent said coolly as cloud looked as if he were insane again. "What the hell are you talking about we gotta-""Were not getting out." He said plainly looking at cloud now, "The voice inside my head said we weren't getting out" cloud was dumbfounded now "The voices huh. When did we start hearing theses voices" cloud came over to Vincent "You feeling ok Vince" he looked at him "Quiet fine thank you," he said sarcastically "there's a person that's going to control us if we don't do something for her." "_Her_?" he asked raising an eyebrow A voice now rang in clouds head '_Yes, her. And that her would be me'_ Cloud went into fighting position looking around the room "Who is that?" he said just slightly startled "Calm down cloud, it's only a person using telepathy. I hear her too." He said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. '_Tell him your secret about him Vincent_' the voice rang inside his head; Vince slightly gasped but not very noticeable one. 'No are you crazy I would never-' '_Then do you want me to tell him, or more like show him_.' She said as Vince refused over and over fighting her out of his mind while keeping a slight calmness on the outside "Who is she Vince" Cloud looked at him waiting for and answer as Vince stared blankly at the floor. "Sh-she's taking co-control of m-me." He said as his hand starting to lift up cloud backed up a bit as Vincent got up his eye's switching from blank (controlled) to regular(not controlled). Vince's eye's went completely controlled blank, the girl voice spoke "_Vincent has kept a secret about you cloud_" Cloud looked at Vince as his body moved closer to his. "W-what are you talking about, Vincent would never keep a secret from me" cloud said proudly as his back came to the wall "_Oh, but contre' he has kept it for quiet a long time. Would you like to know Cloud_" Vincent's body was now close to clouds as Vince pinned clouds hands and arms to the wall. Vince's hips went agenst clouds getting close to him as Vincent's buldge went agenst clouds as he moaned accidentally, Vince went to clouds ear as the female voice spoke in his ear "_He's been fighting me not to tell you,_" she laughed evilly "_well lets put it this way he has this thing for you. He wants to make love to you; he wants to take you over and over again. He wants you_" the voice gave Cloud chills as Vincent's buldge grew slightly as it rubbed agenst cloud more making him moan. Vincent licked Clouds neck leaving a spit trail from the tip of his tongue to Cloud's neck as he pulled away it broke leaving the little bit of spit there. Vince got control of his body once again realizing what was happening and what he was doing jumping back he slammed his fist into the wall making a slight indentation. He turned furious to cloud "WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!" he yelled softly, as cloud slide his body agenst the wall till he was sitting on the ground staring in disbelief at Vincent and what the female voice had just told him and done to him. Vincent walked over to cloud anger blazing he kneeled on the ground at clouds level grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, cloud winced slightly. "She told you my secret didn't she" cloud looked at him shaking his head up and down looking into the angry Vincent's eyes. Vince immediately let go of clouds shoulders getting to his feet and walking away "That...BITCH!" '_Don't call me that'_ the voice rang in both Vincent's and cloud's head. Cloud took a deep breath while getting up "Actually we should be thanking her" cloud said coming behind Vincent while his fist was in the wall again on the other side of the room. Vince's eye's widened not turning around, as cloud came on him his buldge going up agenst his butt, Vincent turned looking dead surprised as to when he turned cloud grabbed his arms keeping them at his waist as cloud kissed Vincent, his eyes closed. Vincent tried pushing cloud off but only getting more dick agenst dick. Cloud pulled back breathing slightly hard "Cause to tell you the truth, I to have that same little secret." Vincent looked at cloud like 'She must be controlling him' '_Nope, I'm not controlling him, honest to kami._' Vince looked into cloud's eye's seeing nothing but truth. "You're serious." He said his hands grabbing hold of clouds ass and pulling him up/closer to him, "Yes, is it so hard to believe?" Cloud licked Vincent's lips a little. "Just wasn't sure if it was true." He said taking advantage of cloud, kissing him and backing up and clouds legs bumping into the edge of the bed as Vincent pushed cloud down on the bed. Cloud looking up at Vince with pleading eyes and a hard breath his chest going up and down. Vince put one knee up onto the bed then getting the other on looking at cloud with strong lustful eyes, he went down to cloud his hands on either side of clouds head as Vince went to clouds neck licking it, his knee coming up softly to cloud's growing errection, cloud moaned putting his hands agenst Vincent's growing bulge as Vince groaned softly in clouds ear making cloud groan with him. Vince moved his knee from out of clouds space and went to the side, both there errections aligned, cloud let go of Vince as he started to lay himself softly on clouds body not crushing him, he rubbed his bulge agenst clouds softly as Vince took clouds mouth and vacating it with his, slipping his tongue into it as they battled fiercely. Vince's hand started to creep under clouds shirt taking his time and feeling his soft yet rough and scared flesh, tracing his muscles a few times as he got to his chest reaching his way to cloud's hardening nipples and circled them softly yet in a pleasuring way, Cloud groaned/moaned in Vincent's mouth. Vince opened his eye's looking at his red with pleasure friend and now lover, he parted lips with him for some much needed air as they both took in deep heavy breathes, cloud grabbing hold of Vincent's shirt innocently as yet another hand went up his shirt to rub the other side carefully not to scratch him with his golden gauntlet, cloud opened his eye's to meet Vince's mahogany orbs, as Vince's met sky blue orbs, cloud blushed harder and adverted his gaze for a moment then looked back at Vince's innocently again and started to lick his cheek then moved down slowly to his neck trailing small kisses after each long lick trailing some spit here and there, Cloud stayed deep into Vincent's neck making a hickey and loving his soft flesh on his tongue and lips. Vince couldn't help but make hickey's on clouds neck, so he leaned into clouds warm neck and started kissing it and licking it, his fingers still rubbing cloud. This was pleasuring for them both but cloud wanted more his hands went down to Vincent's pants at his waist pulling down on them, wishing them to be off, Vince got the notion while still making a hickey he lifted his hips so that cloud could take his pants off, he undid his button and pulled his zipper slowly making it as sexy as possible. They started too slid off his pale figure, Clouds hands touching the soft skin as he followed the pants as they fell till he couldn't reach any further. His fingers slowly going back up and under towards Vincent's hot errection and stroking it lightly as Vincent moaned loudly as he stopped for a moment from what he was doing pulling Cloud's shirt off, he licked his way down to Clouds already hardened nipples and licked around them then stole a slight glance of clouds face as he moaned. Vincent took the moment to start sucking on them lightly, his one hand on Clouds side holding him still. **


End file.
